As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,132; 1,373,856; 1,586,378; and 4,414,869; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse borehole associated devices employed for a variety of purposes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are neither designed, intended for, nor adaptable to the specific purpose and function for which the present invention was designed.
Up until the development of the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,295 which issued on Jun. 29, 1993 and is entitled Method of Repairing Diesel Engine Cylinder Blocks, no one had devised a practical method of refurbishing an engine cylinder block to accommodate liner inserts by forming a precision counterbore within the individual engine block boreholes; wherein, the counterbores were dimensioned to receive the liner inserts.
While the subject matter of the aforementioned patent was initially developed to repair diesel engine blocks at a central location, it soon became apparent that the delivery of the engine blocks to a central location would in many instances be impractical and/or financially prohibitive.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, it became apparent that there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of boring machine alignment system that can be employed in the field at even remote locations to practice the principles first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,295; and, the provision of such a system is a stated objective of the present invention.